A Thousand Miles
by Prudence-chan
Summary: A+M songfic. Cute. I'm not very inspired.


****

A Thousand Miles 

Summary: A+M songfic. Cute. I'm not very inspired. 

Disclaimer: Nor the song, nor the characters. Nothing's mine. 

__

  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound 

Her mind partially disagreed when her feet took her inside Kyoto. Really, she was with Himura and she had no money, but... her heart didn't want to stop searching.   
She smiled. The Aoiya building came to vision. So, she was back home. 'Without him', she added mentally. But she shouldn't think about that now. She was going to see everyone again at home. And perhaps later she could force Himura into saying something, isn't it? 

__

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd 

Oh, but she just couldn't stop thinking! Almost an year out and no word about Aoshi. She had walked through half Japan, and nothing! Not even a hint of where he and the others were. 

__

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder.... 

Of course, now that Himura was there, things would be different. She just knew it. She was going to find where he was. Then she would go after him. Then she would see him. Then she would hug him to no end and she would ask him why he'd been away from her those ten years and she would cry and... 

__

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight 

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever   
Think of me 

Air in, air out. 'Ease your mind.'   
It was already lunch time. Why was she late?   
'Stop thinking about it', he mentally slapped himself.   
Air in... air out. 

Perhaps she had forgotten to come. Perhaps she had forgotten him.   
Air in. Air out. 

__

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories 

Well, she couldn't be in love forever with a demon. That love she felt would never become reality, because he wasn't the Aoshi-sama she dreamed of. He was a murderer. A monster. An idiot. So... it was about time she'd given up.   
... Wasn't it?  
Air in. Air out-- air in. 

__

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder.... 

Oh hell, no, it wasn't. He loved her. That was a fact. He'd loved her as a child, and now he loved her as the woman she was. And she was breaking the routine they had created over those months! The only time they had to themselves! Hell, where was her?!   
Steps. Porcelain sounds. The door being opened.   
"Sorry, Aoshi-sama! Here's your tea! I was just leaving the restaurant when Omasu called me and--"   
Misao was there... air out. 

__

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight 

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't.... 

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound 

Gods, the city was _so_ beautiful!! Everything had bright colors in it! Sometimes she couldn't believe it was Kyoto, it looked like a dream!   
And talking about dreams, that was the first spring festival he was with her after those ten years. She should be glowing with happiness. But... 

__

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd 

She insisted for him to go with her. He didn't see any fun on those festivities, but if it would bring a smile to her face...   
Yet she wasn't smiling anymore. No. She wasn't smiling anymore. She was just looking at him. And he knew what was happening, and he knew what he had to do, but oh those damn citizens had to be there around them. 

__

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder... 

So what that he was back? His body was there but his soul wasn't, she thought.   
Damn it. Will things ever chang--!!! 

He knew what she needed. She needed reassurance. She needed to know.   
And so he kissed her. 

__

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass... us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you 

"Aoshi-sam-- I mean, Aoshi?"   
"Yes, Misao."   
"What now?"   
"I don't know."   
"..."   
"... but if you're here... it'll be all right." 

__

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight 

Author's Notes: Silly. Very. Not much in common with the lyrics. But I just pictured Misao-chan looking at the skies, teary-faced, missing her Aoshi-sama and...   
I know, I know. I'm just a lunatic trying to make a songfic out of every tune she hears. Whatever. It was cute to imagine.   
Love, Prudence-chan   
On 13-12-2002 (Friday 13th... booooo...)


End file.
